A series of potential mechanism-based irreversible inhibitors of diamine oxidase (DAO) are to be synthesized and evaluated for their ability to irreversibly inhibit purified DAO in vitro. The most promising inhibitors will then be further investigated to determine their mechanism of inhibition of DAO and for their ability to selectively inhibit DAO in vivo.